Chefs on a Mission
Rivals face off! Four solid competitors from rival cities enthusiastically jump into the first round. But will they be able to settle on a firm idea of what to do with firm tofu and recover from some absentminded mistakes? Then one chef shows incredible speed moving around the kitchen, and a sugary surprise in the entrée basket poses a creative challenge. And once the finalists open up the dessert baskets, they make it their mission to make delicious mission fig dishes and to make the judges decision very difficult. Contestants *Joel Javier, Sous chef, Telepan, New York, NY *Ulli Stachl, Food Stylist, New York, NY *Steven Brand, Executive Chef, Upstairs on the Square, Cambridge, MA *Jamie Bissonnette, Chef and Restaurateur, Toro and Coppa, Boston, MA Judges *Chris Santos *Amanda Freitag *Scott Conant Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Firm Tofu, Scotch, Dragon Fruit, Pickled Herring Joel has Seared Tofu with Pickled Herring and Dragon Fruit Slaw. The dish is a bit sloppy, but there is good flavor development. Joel is the one chef not to hide the tofu, and did the best job with textures on his plate. Chris has too little of the dragon fruit on his plate, Amanda has too much. The Scotch isn't picked up. Ulli made Chopped Dragon Fruit Herring Crostini. The presentation is nice. The scotch flavor isn't there. The judges question Ulli only cooking the crostini. The dragon fruit peel needs to be taken off. Chris and Amanda don't love the texture of the tofu. Steven did Pickled Herring with Lime-Tofu Emulsion. The judges love the emulsion and the herbs on top of the herring, which is cut like a sushi chef would do. His dish needs some crunch, the only one to do so. Jamie has Pickled Herring w/ Pan Con Dragon Fruit and Pickled Mustard Seeds. The judges love his pickling of the mustard seeds with the scotch and the chipotle in the tofu. There is too much herring on the plate, but otherwise it is Chris's favorite appetizer. The appetizer is a great round. Ultimately, Chef Ulli is chopped for not cooking anything, and the resulting lack of nuance. Entrée Ingredients: Rump Roast, Violet Mustard, Asparagus, Sugar Coated Fennel Seeds Steven has Seared Steak with Violet Mustard Hollandaise. The judges love the hollandaise, which is good with the beef and asparagus. The plate has nice colors on it. Steven plated some of the fennel seeds after time was called, so the judges count that as if he left them off those plates. The steak is blue, although it has great flavor. Jamie made Vietnamese Rump Steak with Sautéed Asparagus. The steak has a lot of great flavor packed into it, so much that it's ridiculous. The asparagus is a bit overcooked. The presentation is disappointing. Chris's steak is very chewy. Joel did Beef Fennel Milanese with Grilled Asparagus. Joel is the one chef to embrace the fennel seeds by using it in his breading. Chris really likes the breading. Joel shouldn't have cut the steak. Even though Steven left off an ingredient, the judges have to chop Chef Joel for under-seasoning and overcooking the beef, as well as making the mistake of slicing it. Dessert Ingredients: Mission Figs, Robiola Cheese, Shelled Pistachios, Taco Shells Jamie did Robiola Stuffed Figs with Candied Pistachios. Jamie's dish is very fun to eat, with a lot of different textures and flavor profiles. Jamie's dish is the more creative dessert. Chris doesn't think it's sweet enough, but would choose it over Steven's in a restaurant. The toffee got stuck to the plate. Steven made Fig & Robiola Napoleon with Meringue and Pistachio Oil. The plate is beautiful, almost like Dessert Nachos. All of the flavors are good together. The bottom is a bit soggy, but other than that the dish is money. The judges decide to chop Chef Steven for his errors in the entrée, leaving Chef Jamie the Chopped Champion. Gallery CoaM Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Jamie, Steven, Ulli, and Joel Joel's Tofu & Herring.png|Joel's Appetizer Ulli's Herring Crostini.png|Ulli's Appetizer Steven's Herring and Emulsion.png|Steven's Appetizer Jamie's Pan Con Dragon Fruit.png|Jamie's Appetizer Steven's Blue Steak and Purple Hollandaise.png|Steven's Entrée Jamie's Vietnamese Steak.png|Jamie's Entrée Joel's Milanese.png|Joel's Entrée Jamie's Stuffed Figs and Toffee.png|Jamie's Dessert Steven's Dessert Nacho Napoleon.png|Steven's Dessert Notes *Steven and Jamie were friends before this episode. *Jamie later returned for the Champions Tournament. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Tofu Category:Firm Tofu Category:Scotch Category:Violet Mustard Category:Asparagus Category:Green Asparagus Category:Fennel Category:Figs Category:Mission Figs Category:Pistachios Category:Tortillas Category:Taco Shells Category:Rump Roast